Passamaquoddy
"Passamaquoddy" es una canción que aparece en Pete's Dragon. Es cantada por el Dr. Terminus durante su llegada a la ciudad del mismo nombre. Letra |-|Español= Dr. Terminus: Las más buenas medicinas yo les brindo aquí Tratan vientos efectivos en todo mal Gota o gastritis, bul de bronquitis Para fiebres y paperas Y también para diarreas Curan gripes y catarros, gratos verles Y creo que es adorable recordar Mujer Gorda: En vez de adelgazarme quedé como un balón Dr. Terminus: Pero donde hay gordura hay hermosura, señora Las más modernas medicinas Voy a proponer Fácil es sanar con este frasco azul Con mis fricciones Y mis lociones Brindó la moderna ciencia Que pompera a los pacientes Pueden ir a cualquier parte Y pueden preguntar Y van a premiarme mi actuación Aldeanos: Debieron haberte echado Dr. Terminus: ¿Como lo adivinaron? Anciano: Mi pelo era castaño y rosa se volvió Dr. Terminus: Pero ese color, le va muy bien Aldeanos: Malas medicinas vamos a descubrir Dr. Terminus: Esperen, escuchen. Mi especialidad es audiología miralogía, ceralogía, diarreólogía embriología, psicología, zoología ¡Y cualquier otra ología que ustedes quieran! Me vieron hacer un milagro Verán muchos más Muchedumbres que ahora dudan, rogarán Que les venda un frasquito Por favorcito Trae todos los dólares Hog Cobro yó Y yo los cuento Todo el que aquí vive Será fuerte y sano Los más grandes ricos podrán ser Pronto veremos que famosos seremos Y todos, todos nos aplaudirán Pagamaquasy, no, Pasamamody, no no Pásamamasy, eh Juanamaquoddy, Papapapassy Quaquaquaraoddy, Papamamasa, Pasamamama, Papapasapasapasa Aldeanos: ¡Quoddy! ¡Passamaquoddy! |-|Inglés= Dr. Terminus: I've been bringing cures from Pilgrim Heights to Provincetown Treated rabbit fever down on Queen Anne Road Gout or gastritus, mumps or bronchitis Bites and burns and blue abrasions Got a pill for all occasions Little Sippewisse was so nice to visit And Scroggy Neck is lovely to recall But through all my trips Good Lord there's one place One corner, one town on my lips Why it's-- Poddomaquassy, uh, Paquamasoddy No, no Passamamassy, Quoddamapoddy, Passamadaddy Quoddamapassy, Passamahoddy Oh, I know It's Passamashloddy Aldeanos: No! It's Passamaquoddy! Dr. Terminus: Of course, that's what I meant to say Mujer Gorda: I took your drug for losing weight and now I'm a blob Dr. Terminus: But now there's so much more of you to love Dr. Terminus: I wiped out impetigo on the banks of Buttermilk Flu is under firm control in Powder Hole Terminus potions, tablets and lotions Major news in modern science Step up now and join my clients Spent a day in Buzzard's Bay They couldn't keep me there Even turned away from Kingdom Hall But since I was young Good lord, there's once spot One little bit of heaven on my tongue Why it's-- Poddomaquassy, no, no Paquamasoddy No, Passamamassy, Quoddamapoddy, Passamadaddy Quoddamapassy, Passamahoddy Oh, I know It's Passamashloddy Aldeanos: No! It's Passamaquoddy! Dr. Terminus: Of course, ha ha! I knew it all the time. Anciano: My hair was gray and thanks to you it turned into pink Dr. Terminus: But that color, it's so becoming Aldeanos: We're gonna wash your phony tonics right down the sink Dr. Terminus: Wait! Listen! My specialties are audiology, mycology, serology, teratology, embryology, psychology, zoology and any other ology you can think of! My friends, you've seen a miracle and you'll see many more People will come pouring in from land and sea We'll have centers for testing Let's start investing Keep those dimes and dollars mounting I'll collect I'll do the counting Everyone who lives here will be strong and healthy You'll be getting richer by the day Hear them acclaim us This town will be famous The whole wide world will look at us and say It's... Poddomaquassy, no, Paquamasoddy Qu-Qu-Quoddamapassy, Quoddamadaddy Dappaddy, Dappamossy, Quoddapossy Pwassapwassa, Passaquassa Pass-a-ma-quod-dy! Curiosidades * En la versión de la película un cuarto del segundo verso y el segundo coro entero son cortados, sin embargo permanecen intactos en la versión del soundtrack. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de villanos Categoría:Canciones de Pete's Dragon Categoría:Canciones Destacadas